Birds of a Feather
by x-kitty-x
Summary: Witch Hunter Robin Fic.. Info ahead.. You have to Click.. hehe


I just became familiar with "Witch Hunter Robin" and for those who do not know what it is.. You'll have to see it to get the FULL understanding of it.. This story takes place after the 26th episode. A basic rundown is that There are people that are born with special abilities pertaining to mainly the elements of this world; Earth Wind Fire and Air. Yet there are three groups of them..  
  
Seeds:  
  
People who's craft hasn't awakened or do not use the power in public so no one will know about them. It's important to hide it because they would be hunted.  
  
Witches:  
  
Who use them in public.. Now sometimes its because they either couldn't control it or because they think they are all that and do it to get what they want.  
  
Hunters:  
  
Now these are the peace keepers so to say. They use their power to hunt the Witches and Seeds.. Most were raised to hate the other two groups. It depends on the Division on how witches are handled.. Some are caught and some are killed on site. Again Hunters may be witches that have not awakened yet or ones that have.  
  
I hope you enjoy my story. I try to keep as close to the anime characteristics as possible but at times I do slip off track for a little bit here and there.. I will not say this again.. This is my intro and leagal statement.. I did not create "Witch hunter Robin" or the characters in it. I may toss in my O/C in later chapters but for now The current characters are in them.  
  
Chapter One: Resurrection  
  
After the commotion had calmed down STN-J was taken full control by Solomon and was now a designated as the Japan Headquarters again. Sakake sat twirling in his chair by his dest whistling while Michael was glued to his computer screen looking up Data on tonight's hunt. Of course they all had to adjust to not using Orbo. To them the job became more harder then expected yet they continued to do so. They also killed the Witches they hunted now that Factory was out of the way.  
  
The replacement was sent six months back to aid them but she didn't last to long.. A craft user much like Robin only her element seemed to be Water. Although she was quite skilled in her power. Hand combat and weapon skills were not as good; and that's why she was no longer with STN-J. A face to face battle with a electric craft user made certain of that. Yet she was already forgotten by the team. She was only around for a month at the most.  
  
Sakake sighed not stopping his whistling and turned his chair to Face Michael's desk, "So Michael.. Any hunts for us tonight" he was always up for any fight.  
  
"Still a rookie at heart." Michael said under his breath before smiling and nodding, "Yeah." he hit a couple keys on the keyboard and a picture of a man appeared. Bald and yet still some youth to him, "His name is Kehoshi Kanzaki, age 31. He has been seen attacking women who have been alone after dark. Yet the way he murders them is.. Well.. You know why; that's why the report was sent to STN-J."  
  
Sakake blinked and looked over the Case File, "His patterns are random and we don't know were he might head next. Is Karasuma on the streets looking for him or acting more as bate." he laughed slightly not knowing Karasuma was standing right behind him. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance but she walked by him, "Maybe we should dress you up like a girl and toss you to the dags huh Sasake?"   
  
This made him jump to his feet like he had just seen a ghost, "Karasuma! I didn't know you were there." he let out a nervous smile as Michael laughed slightly, "Anything new?"   
  
Karasuma shook her head, "The most I got about Kanzaki was he was fired from his job shortly after his wife and daughter were involved in a car accident. He then disappeared."   
  
Sakake plopped back into his chair, "Still nothing we can go on to find him."   
  
Doujima walked in and looked at the four, "Nothing here at all for me either that will track him down. Just some crimes to add to the list of assault and murder including a few more murders. Even a couple robberies." After the incident Doujima became more serious in her work after everyone finding out she wasn't who she appeared to be. She sighed and placed a hand to her right hip, "This is hopeless; Nagira couldn't even find anything about him. Rumors are though that Witches who go looking for him are never seen again. That's why no one ever really looked hard into him."  
  
All of them sighed; Sakake stood up and stretched, "Well I would rather be outside looking for him over being cooped up in here all day." He headed towards the elevator and waited for Karasuma to follow. Doujima was already looking over the Case File for the one hundredth time as her eyes had bags under them, "Call us if yo find something." Sakake waved to Michael. All Michael said was, "Ok." while his eyes were once again glued to the computer.  
  
~~~~On the Street.. Location Unknown.. Dark Alley~~~~  
  
Kaeasuma was touching all of the walls of the crime scene. Two attacks happened here yet the time between them was so sporadic that they couldn't pinpoint the time he would possibly show up again. Another thing Sasake didn't mention about what his partner was doing was because he didn't want to end up through a wall. Karasuma's age even though still in her prime was losing her power. In fact it took so much concentration to even get a single light feeling that she was left feeling light headed or with a headache. Yet for her it was more habit; and a hope that she would suddenly regain it. It was nothing more then a false hope.  
  
She heard a noise though that caught her attention. Her curiosity got the best of her as she explored it, giving Sasake a hand motion telling him where she was going. He nodded and started to make his way around the other side. Yet Karasuma walked with her gun positioned for any surprise.   
  
Just then she felt her feet give way and she fell to the ground. Her gun flying out of her hands. She wasn't scared though. She never was. It was just part of the job and she knew it. It was her end as a slab of concrete was launched at her. She prepared for the worst when it was deflected by a barrier. She looked behind her as her eyes widened, "Robin?" the young girl was standing in her usual black dress that was high collared. A deep almost black red Trench coat covered most of the dress and she was herself in a sense fully loaded; glasses propped up on her nose. Looking to Karasuma for a split second she cracked a smile. Her gaze shooting back towards Kanzaki and with a spark in her eye he burst into flames and disappeared into a small bit of ash that blew away in the wind.   
  
Karasuma sat there and watched Robin for a moment as Sasake came around the corner and froze not knowing what to think. Robin also stood their for a moment in silence recollecting her hunt. Amon then stepped from the shadows and like Robin he hadn't changed at all. She looked to him and nodded in success before she fell to her knees; not knocked out but weakened from the concrete she had blocked. Yet even though she gasped and then stood back up after a few moments Sasake and Karasuma didn't move. They didn't know what to think. They were pronounced dead and although they never believed it it was still a shock to know that they were alive.   
  
Amon walked over to Robin and allowed her to lean on him. His face still stayed emotionless; nothing new yet he still showed he cared for her in a way. Wether it was a comrade, friend or more.. They couldn't tell.   
  
Robin looked to Karasuma and smiled, Karasuma shook her head finally standing to her feet, "You two never change."  
  
~End of chapter one.. I know I think it sucks.. Not my best work. Yet.. For just learning about the series and keeping close to the anime is pretty good.. OKIES.. R&R Time and I want good and bad comments.. Need to make it better somehow..~ 


End file.
